xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Weather (XCX)
thumb|Clear weather in Primordia Weather is an environmental effect in Xenoblade Chronicles X. The types of weather vary depending on the region, with each having its own set of weather conditions. Each region has at least one weather type exclusive to it. Enclosed areas are not subject to weather conditions. Most weather types will last a random amount of time up to 12 hours (12 minutes of real time); the exceptions are clear weather and cloudy weather, which have a higher probability and thus can persist for longer periods. Weather duration appears to be tied to the game time, so that advancing the clock forward by several hours can shorten the duration of the current weather. Changing the game's clock by a small amount, or even setting it to the same time, also has a small chance of triggering a weather change. The current weather is preserved when the game is saved. If the player saves the game in Noctilum during a thunderstorm, the thunderstorm will still be present when that save file is reloaded, and will persist until the weather changes naturally or the player goes to another region. The conditions also stick around when fast travelling, as long as the travelling is within the region. Some enemies are weather-dependent, appearing only during particular types of weather and disappearing during particular types, usually being replaced with another weather-dependent species. Unique to Xenoblade Chronicles X, weather conditions inflict certain Buffs and Debuffs. Some of these buffs can increase or decrease stats, refuel a Skell even when flying, or inflict damage at regular intervals. Being in a Skell can reduce or nullify the buff and debuff levels. Types of Weather Clear Clear weather is marked by blue skies with scattered clouds. It is the most common in each region except Sylvalum and Cauldros. It does not occur in Sylvalum. Most species of Saltat in Cauldros only appear when the weather is clear. Cloudy Cloudy weather is marked by a dense cloud cover. The moons in the sky are not visible and the skies have a constant glow. It occurs in Cauldros and Sylvalum. Rain Rain weather is marked by moderate rainfall and slightly reduced visibility. It occurs in Primordia, Noctilum, and Oblivia. Archibolt, the Revolutionary, Mother Forfexes, Femme Forfexes, and Sviatoslav, the Reproachful appear in this weather. Heavy Rain Heavy rain weather is marked by a torrential downpour and heavily reduced visibility. It only occurs in Primordia. For enemy appearance purposes it is identical to rain. Thunderstorm Thunderstorm weather is marked by heavy rain weather combined with periodic bolts of lightning. It occurs in Primordia and Noctilum. Shuravas, the Enraged appears in this weather. In Primordia, it acts like rain for appearance purposes. Rainbow Rainbow weather occurs when rain, heavy rain, thunderstorm, or brimstone rain weather naturally expires. It is marked by a rainbow across the sky and clear weather. Zorn, the Wanderer appears in this weather. Meteor Shower Meteor showers are marked by sporadic streaks of light in the sky. This condition only occurs at night in Primordia and Oblivia. Aurora Auroras are marked by waving bands of green and blue lights in the sky. A shimmering sound can be heard. This condition only occurs at night in Primordia and Oblivia. Dense Fog Dense fog is marked by a thick cloud of fog. This condition only occurs from early morning until evening in Noctilum. Elena, the Infernal appears in this weather. Energy Mist Energy mist weather is marked by a thin fog of white particles. Enemy Mechanoids cannot detect by sound. This condition only occurs at night in Noctilum. Heat Wave Heat wave weather is marked by wavy heat distortions in the distance. This condition only occurs during the day in Oblivia. Sandstorm Sandstorm weather is marked by a thick brown dust cloud and sand blowing everywhere. This condition only occurs in Oblivia. Electromagnetic Storm Electromagnetic storms are marked by cloudy weather and bolts of lightning. Electric damage is periodically dealt, even to Skells. Enemy Mechanoids cannot detect by sound. This condition occurs in Oblivia at any time and Cauldros during early morning. Valeriano, the Rolling Thunder, Rain Scintimures, Storm Scintimures, and Coil, the Never-Ending appear in this weather. Spore Clouds Spore clouds weather is marked by a blizzard-like fog of spores so thick that visibility is reduced to nearly nothing. It only occurs in Sylvalum during the afternoon and evening. Blind Scintimures and Zohan, the Thunderbolt appear in this weather, Hermit Ictuses appear on the Delusian Mountains, while Mountain Progen and Shaman Cervuses disappear. Crimson Aurora Crimson aurora weather is marked by waving bands of red light in the sky, combined with a glowing red ambience. A shimmering sound effect can be heard. It only occurs in Sylvalum at night. Stola, the Champion appears in this weather, while Ancient Coronids are replaced by Frenzied Coronids and the largest one by Ignit, the Ultimate Chaos. Rising Energy Mist Rising energy mist weather is marked by particles of white light moving upwards. Skells automatically refuel, and enemy Mechanoids cannot detect by sound. It only occurs in Sylvalum at night. Awakened Liceors and Stola, the Unchained appear in this weather, while Dazzling Liceors disappear. Brimstone Rain Brimstone rain weather is marked by flaming particles falling from the sky and a reddened, glowing atmosphere. It normally occurs in Cauldros at any time except early morning. Players on foot take heavy damage when exposed to the weather. Ymir Gularth, Alithios, the Indignant, and Vortice, the Deific Blast appear in this weather, while Gaia Gularth and Ilithios, the Enlightened disapppear. Weather by Location The following table lists the weather conditions that can be seen in each region. Weather by Buffs and Debuffs :※ It is important to note that buffs and debuffs effects granted by weather do not share the same values as those applied by buffs and auras. For example, Crimson Aurora's Potential Up IV, and the buff Potential Up IV (from Energy Source or Mindstorm), do not grant the same increase to the stat. Category:XCX Mechanics